Intercepting Grimlock
Arizona The Grand Canyon state consists of terrain from the high desert plateau in the northern and eastern sections to the desert basins and jagged mountain ranges in the southern and western parts, broken only by the high, forested mountains in central Arizona. The spectacular Grand Canyon, for which the state is best known, displays its timeless beauty close to the border between Arizona and its northern neighbor, Utah. To the south are the major cities of Phoenix and Tucson, irrigation from the Colorado and Salt Rivers making them green oases in the southern desert. Grimlock flies! Slowly. It'd seem Grimlock's heard about the mayhem going down south- and so, he's en route to help! But...will he get there in time? Or will something accost him as he cruises over that generic orange desert? Zoom! Tremor sees Grimlock approaching from the butte where he's stationed, having been tasked with distracting any Autobots who may pass this way. He smiles broadly to see that his charge will be a Dinobot. A worthy foe indeed! He pounds his fist into his palm and takes to the air on an intercept course. Grimlock lumbers through the sky- he's no speedy interceptor, but even he can see the Decepticon flying up towards him. "Hn? Whut is you? Fake Structi-con? Go 'way! Me Grimlock s'posed to go crush REAL bad guys! Me no have time for you puny guy!" Tremor chuckles. "Fraid you'll have to make some time, pal." He cocks a fist back as he picks up speed. "This real enough for ya?" Combat: Tremor misses Grimlock with his Midair Haymaker (Punch) attack! "Hn?" Grimlock twists around in the air- and neatly brings one of his fists up, catching Tremor's wild punch in his palm. "Is you Septi-con funeral!" he says, tightening his fingers around Tremor's knuckles with metal-crunching force! "Me Grimlock say you going down!" and with that, Grimlock moves to make this a very literal statement- shifting around so he hovers ABOVE Tremor...at least, until he turns off his antigravs and starts plummeting down towards the hard desert ground below! Combat: Grimlock strikes Tremor with his Going Down? (Smash) attack! Tremor is taken by surprise, having pegged Grimlock for a lumbering lummox. He is caught by the Dinobot and rammed rather unceremoniously into the desert earth. There's probably a nice crater. He's a little winded after that fall, but he refuses to let it slow him down. "A good one," he coughs as he struggles to his feet, spitting dirt and dripping fluid. He's hurt, but his smirk is intact. He lifts his arms above his head, ignoring niggling doubts that he has the strength for a ground pound right now. "My turn." Maybe... Combat: Tremor misses Grimlock with his Tectonic Shock attack! -1 "Nope!" For even as Tremor raises his hands above his head, that leaves Grimlock with the opportunity to grab BOTH Tremor's fists (Dino has big hands!) with just one mitt- and he unceremoniously hoists the Decepticon off his feet...to about eye level. "Me Grimlock TOLD you, me have better stuffs to do! So why you no run 'way, hnn?" he asks...and, just as added incentive, Grimlock brings up his other fist, aiming for a quick body-blow punch! *CLANG!* Tremor is hauled off his feet! No mean feat, that. The body shot bangs a nice big dent in his armor and an embarrassing whimper from his mouth. "You'll pay for that," he mutters. With this, he attempts to swing a kick at Grimlock's face. Combat: Tremor misses Grimlock with his Kick attack! Grimlock hnns, and puts his bigger size to good use- holding Tremor at arm's length, so those kicks only strike at empty air! "Me Grimlock no think so." he mutters- and then unceremoniously drops the Decepticon- right at one of his massive grey boots! *PUNT!* Combat: Grimlock misses Tremor with his Dropkick! (Kick) attack! Tremor manages to wrestle free of Grimlock's grasp in time to keep himself from becoming a field goal. He drops onto his back and rolls, springing to his feet despite the pain lingering after being tackled out of the sky. "You're good," he says, "for a pea-brain." Apparently not having done his homework on Dinobots, Tremor charges Grimlock in an attempt to ground him. Combat: Tremor strikes Grimlock with his Grab attack! Here's a question...how does one wrestle a Dinobot? And, perhaps more importantly...what does one DO with one once you've got it? And so, Grimlock is rassled! But, while Tremor's strength is enough to even force him to one knee...this seems to rather annoy Grimlock more than anything. "Grr!" And the Dinobot lashes out once again- attempting to grab the grapply little Decepticon and toss him away! Combat: Grimlock strikes Tremor with his Toss! (Grab) attack! Tremor toes the line between brave and reckless. He didn't expect Grimlock to roll over so easily. He plants his hands on the ground as Grimlock gets a knee between them, allowing himself to be pushed and using the momentum to lever himself into a handstand. He swings his legs all the way over and then drops, attempting to bring fall back first onto Grimlock's face. Combat: Tremor misses Grimlock with his Cartwheel Senton (Kick) attack! Grimlock grunts, and...steps to the side, allowing Tremor to cartwheel by harmlessly! "You not very good at this." he notes- and, finally, he opts for a different approach- bringing out his laser blaster to blaze away at point blank range! Pew pew pew! Combat: Grimlock strikes Tremor with his LAZOR (Laser) attack! Tremor manages to land on his feet and regain his balance just as Grimlock pulls the trigger. He takes the shot in the chest, red smoke rolling up from the wound, and spins on his heel for a second before hitting the dirt. He doesn't bother trying to pick himself up, as he knows he'd probably just collapse again, and he can't let Grimlock see that he's been weakened. Instead, he transforms. "Maybe," he says, as he revvs his engine, I'm just trying to lull you into a false sense of security!" Combat: Steamroller misses Grimlock with his Flatten attack! Grimlock grungs. "Maybe you just trying to LOSE LIKE BIG STUPID LOSER." And as Tremor transforms, Grimlock follows suit! Steamroller vs. Dinosaur! This...is probably a sci-fi TV movie already. "Rar!" Grimlock snarls, and meets the Steamroller with a charge of his own- lumbering forward and lowering his head to *CRASH* into it head on! With a grunt and a growl, Grimlock changes into a robot T-rex! Watch out. Combat: Robot T-Rex! misses Steamroller with his Ram attack! Steamroller rumbles forward but, to his horror, finds he is unable to remain in his alt mode! His damage control systems override his mode lock, forcing him into robot mode and leaving him sprawled on the ground in a most ridiculous fashion. This works to his benefit however, as Grimlock charges right over him. He clambers to his feet, laughing. "Got ya, big guy," he lies. "Brains over brawn! Now let's try this again!" He lifts his hands and goes for another ground pound, hoping to the Pit that he manages to hit the ground. The big roller separates, fists sliding out to lift the front end of the compactor, legs flip down and extend, and the head slides up to reveal the smirking face of Tremor! Combat: Tremor strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Tectonic Shock attack! -1 Grimlock is...mildly rattled by Tremor's assault! He hms, and shifts about on suddenly uneven ground- "Grr! Me Grimlock say you steal him Sludge trick! Only you not very good at its!" he grunts- and then goes for another standard dino-trick- fire breath! He opens his mouth wide, and *FWOOSH!* goes the burning! It's probably not too fun to be a Decepticon right now. Combat: Robot T-Rex! misses Tremor with his Fire Breath attack! Tremor barely manages to get out of the way as Grimlock unleashed his fire breath! His is a little singed, but otherwise unharmed. This does not surprise our smug little Decepticon friend in the slightest. "Targeting computers on the fritz, big boy?" He taunts. Then he produces his laser pistol from subspace and aims for Grimlock's torso. Clearly, hand-to-hand alone isn't going to drop this Dinobot - Tremor will have to soften him up first. Combat: Tremor strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Generic Pistol (Laser) attack! *Ping!* And Tremor's blast strikes home! This...leaves a little scorch mark on Grimlock's armor, but otherwise the dinocommander is unharmed! "Hnn! Me Grimlock get you!" he snarls- and then switches from fire breath to optic-blasts- after all, it's pretty easy to hit what one's looking at...right? Combat: Grimlock sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Robot T-Rex! misses Tremor with his EYE LAZOR! (Disruptor) attack! It's easier to hit what one is looking at when one is looking at something that isn't moving! Tremor bounces to the left, enjoying his second wind now, and Grimlock's eye lasers grievously damage an innocent patch of red-brown dirt. "Just tell me when you plan on getting started!" Tremor laughs. Flying high on pride now, he comes at Grimlock with a punch aimed for his saurian kisser. Combat: Tremor misses Robot T-Rex! with his Punch attack! *Bonk!* Grimlock is punched in the nose! This...does nothing to him. "Hn." Grimlock just narrows his optics- and stares at Tremor for a few moments...and then, his jaws open! Soon after, his jaws close...perhaps on some important part of Tremor! *CHOMP!* Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Tremor with his Dino Crush attack! -4 Tremor finds his upper arm caught in Grimlock's jaws! He bites back a look of panic, attempting to hide it with yet more bravado. "You fight dirty," he gasps, "I like that in a mech!" He starts pounding on Grimlock's head, trying to force the Dinobot to release him. Combat: Tremor strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Wild Flailing (Punch) attack! Robot T-Rex! murmurs an unintelligible reply: "Mmrmrhrhrrhm!" Still, Tremor's flailing must do SOME good, as Grimlock soon spits out the Decepticon with an audible *Ptoo!* Looking bored, Grimlock just grunts. "You septi-con dead yet? Me Grimlock bet fight be over by time me get there!" and with that, Grimlock dismissively turns his back on the Decepticon...which happens to bring that TAIL of his around, too! Swoosh! Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Tremor with his Tail swing! (Kick) attack! Tremor is spat out of Grimlock's maw! He doesn't have time to clutch his injured arm though. Grimlock's tail knocks him to the ground with surprising force. He falls face-first into the dust with his arms out. When he gets back up, his smirk is finally gone. "This isn't over Autobot," he spits. Then he rises into the air, hoping that he has indeed delayed Grimlock long enough, as was his mission. "You've made a dangerous enemy today!" Combat: Tremor begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. *Bonk!* Grimlock is punched in the nose! This...does nothing to him. "Hn." Grimlock just narrows his optics- and stares at Tremor for a few moments...and then, his jaws open! Soon after, his jaws close...perhaps on some important part of Tremor! *CHOMP!* Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Tremor with his Dino Crush attack! -4 Tremor finds his upper arm caught in Grimlock's jaws! He bites back a look of panic, attempting to hide it with yet mor bravado. "You fight dirty," he gasps, "I like that in a mech!" He starts pounding on Grimlock's head, trying to force the Dinobot to release him. Combat: Tremor strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Wild Flailing (Punch) attack! Robot T-Rex! murmurs an unintellegible reply: "Mmrmrhrhrrhm!" Still, Tremor's flailing must do SOME good, as Grimlock soon spits out the Decepticon with an audible *Ptoo!* Looking bored, Grimlock just grunts. "You septi-con dead yet? Me Grimlock bet fight be over by time me get there!" and with that, Grimlock dismissively turns his back on the Decepticon...which happens to bring that TAIL of his around, too! Swoosh! Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Tremor with his Tail swing! (Kick) attack! Tremor is spat out of Grimlock's maw! He doesn't have time to clutch his injured arm though. Grimlock's tail knocks him to the ground with surprising force. He falls face-first into the dust with his arms out. When he gets back up, his smirk is finally gone. "This isn't over Autobot," he spits. Then he rises into the air, hoping that he has indeed delayed Grimlock long enough, as was his mission. "You've made a dangerous enemy today!" Combat: Tremor begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit.